


gentle hands

by grifs



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, but i was sad, dont read if you dont wanna be sad bc like, i made myself cry writing it lmao, its sorta fucking dark, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifs/pseuds/grifs
Summary: "you got caught in the crossfire, and shit, no no- no this wasn't supposed to happen"





	

gunshots echoed across the city, the sound winding its way through alleys and open windows, underneath doors, intruding into parks, and taxis; twisting around trees and passed oblivious children playing, making every dog walker stop, and making anyone asleep suddenly wide awake. 

the gunfight was the worst the city had ever seen. sure, several gangs had fought before, but never had they had such an impact on onlookers and civilians. certain as it was that the whole city had heard the shots, tyler felt alone.

he couldn't feel anything else, really. the pain in his side had numbed his body before he'd hit the floor. he didn't move from where he'd fallen, not even attempting to slow his bleeding. he could still feel the bullet; inside him, the abnormal metal weight lodged unaturally somewhere that shouldn't be exposed to the air outside his own body. 

his breaths had turned into rasps, desperate gasps for air, coughing out blood and sick onto his chest. he craved gentle hands, someone to cure his pain, even for just a second. tyler had closed his eyes, silently hoping the darkness that was slowly embracing him continued, and made him forget.

craig had run over in seconds when he saw tyler topple over, despite tyler's perception of being hours since he'd been shot. the smaller man threw himself onto his knees, pulling off his jacket to cover the wound. 

he'd sat with tyler, silently waiting for his crew to end the fight, for too long. gunshots sliced past his head on multiple occasions - a ceasefire was not forthcoming. craig knew this. his actions seemed to be in slow motion as he ran his fingers through tyler's hair, muttering to himself. the fight going on around him went unoticed, his only focus on the man in his arms. he'd pulled tyler into his lap behind the crate, cradling his head in one hand whilst the other tried to keep pressure on the wound. 

tyler's world was fading, not noticing craig's gentle hands and caring tone - for he was too far gone. he wished, now, that he'd have found the strength to tell craig then, _thank you, and i love you._ he hadn't. he'd laid in craig's arms selfishly waiting, while the other cried, trying his hardest to prevent it. 

then, craig had watched the movement and pain drain from tyler's body, seeing the light disappear from his eyes. he'd seen tyler in his last lucid moments. and now he would never forget them.

"this wasn't supposed to happen. tyler, i'm sorry."

tyler also wished, now, that he could have wiped the tears from the man's face with his own bloody hands and told him - _don't. i chose this, and it was because i love you. it's not your fault._

but of course, wishing was pointless, because tyler could not do anything. it simply made him more melancholy, thinking about what could have been. 

he tried not to linger on the what ifs, but thought about their life if the heist had gone to plan. he thought about the apartment he'd buy for him and craig, with the beautiful view of the city and the harbour that his friends would be jealous of. he thought of walking down the street, grocery shopping, holding craig's small, gentle hands in his. he thought about how happy they would be - free from the crime, the fear, and the sadness that consumed their daily lives. he thought about a life without that - a life where he could give craig what he deserved, and maybe end up even just marginally happier. 

alas, tyler was too wistful for his own good. he couldn't let go. 

craig - he still had nightmares. the constant ringing of the echoed gunshots plagued his mind, never quieting, never ceasing. it was slowly driving him insane. he'd let go of tyler, he'd moved on, but his memory was ingrained in craig. and he knew it would never leave him, until the day that he, himself, died. 

craig had been happy again. it was all tyler had wanted, other than to go back, but he hadn't known it happen. 

they met again, craig sprinting at the other man until he was bundled up in the familar arms and they were both softly crying. 

craig gripped tyler's chin with his gentle hands and let his lips meet tyler's in a kiss that was years overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if anyone sees this and is wondering if i'll update either of my other fics, i'm getting to it!
> 
> this was written at 1am last night, when i was in a sad mood. so yea, i'm finishing the next chapter of for the last time now :D
> 
> sorry for the massive end note. thanks for reading, love, charlie <3


End file.
